You can run Clary but you can't hide forever
by BKD17
Summary: Clary has escaped from valentine and Sebastian's house but will she be able to hide from them? She tests fate with a boy called jace and makes some new friends. who all swear to protect her.
1. Chapter 1

**Clary**

I ran. I had never ran so rapidly in my life, fear and anguish tempted to filter my thoughts but I would not allow that to happen. If there was anything that Valentine taught me it was to not allow our enemies to cause us fear, in this case, he and Sebastian were my enemies. Also, I wasn't going to allow the gratitude feeling for them to see the fear I had.

"Little sister you can't run forever" taunted Sebastian. His demon blood must've given him the extra push of adrenaline in chasing her. In a blink of an eye, he was in front of her blocking her path. "Get out of my way Sebastian," Clary said in clear strong voice. "Now why would I do that Clarissa?" chuckling Sebastian moved closer to her pulling a dagger out. " Now now before any of us get hurt isn't it best for you to come willingly back?". "I'd rather die" spat Clary.

'I don't even understand why you're coming after me, you don't love or care about me". Tears were stinging the back of Clary's eyes but she would not cry in front of _him. "_ As a matter of fact, I do love you even though I tend to show it in different ways.."

"You're my brother how can you have such vile thoughts?"

"That doesn't mean anything to me, I can still have you. It's written all over history how brothers and sisters would marry one another to keep a strong bloodline". To Sebastian's surprise, Clary moved forward almost that their hands were touching, she seized this moment of his vulnerability and drove her seraph blade into his ribs. Sebastian staggered back and before he knew it Clary had created a portal, Sebastian seized Clary and they portaled through together.

Clary had portaled to New York where her mother had used to take her when she was a child. Clary felt a sudden ache in a heart thinking about her mother; she then caught on as to what was happening. Sebastian had his grip on Clary, she tried to get free of him but he was stronger. He punched her in the face causing Clary to stagger back. "Never thought you had it in you little one to shove a dagger in me ". She fell onto the ground and tasted the blood in her mouth. She realized they were near an all so familiar club pandemonium, Clary kicked Sebastian, hitting target to his wound and made a run for it to the club. She made it inside and realized that sweat and blood covered her. She went further into the crowd turning back to see Sebastian looking for her, for now, the red head had lost herself in the crowd until she bumped into a boy with golden eyes and blonde hair, who was staring intently into her awe shaken eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jace**

It was always great fun tackling demons in clubs, Jace thought to himself. The plus side was to get to dance with all of these intoxicated girls. He didn't really like them as all he was to them was a good looking guy; he never felt an ounce of love towards them. His fun was over when his parabati Alec called him over as they had spotted their target. Jace approached the demon who was shaped as a human teenage boy with spiked blue hair; the demons eyes seemed intent upon Izzy who was also walking towards it with her silver whip curled around her wrist. _Looks like everything's under control_ , and with a flash Izzy had wrapped her whip around the demons leg making him stumble forward allowing Jace to plunge the seraph blade into the Demon. And with that it vanished.

Jace was walking through the intoxicated crowd until he bumped into,to his suprise a small red headed girl. Her hair was as red as fire with curls going past her hips. Her green eyes had a sense of fear in them but you could also see she was strong. He noticed the runes on her neck and the blood dripping from her mouth.

"Are you alright?" Jace asked with an intent concern.

 **Clary**

No she was not alright. Who was this shadowhunter? Could he help her find safety?

"Well I have been running for a day from my physcopath of a father and brother, who just happens to be in here right now looking for me".

"Listen I can get you help, I live in a institute near by and can take you there. Also my names Jace".

" Well Jace, we should get out of here quick before-

Sebastian had grabbed Clary by the arm and spun her to face him. " Well well Clarissa now what do you think you're doing exactly?"

"Get off of me Sebastian". Clary tried to pull away but his grim was firm. She couldn't lose, not now. At that moment Jace grabbed Sebastian's other arm and pulled a seraph blade to his neck. "Let go off her before I slice your neck, and it won't be a pretty site I promise you." Sebastian gave a snarl and angrily said "You will both regret this." He turned his ring and with that vanished.

Clary stood there silently noticing Jace's intent gaze upon her. "What, no thank you for saving your life?"

"As a matter of fact I could have handled the situation perfectly on my own." Clary knew she was lying to herself but Jace seemed amused rather than annoyed at the comment. "Oh so is that why you stood there still as a statue, doing nothing little red-head?" chuckled Jace, moving closer to her. Clary felt the heat rise up inside of her, she had had enough for one day, people kept under estimating her. She slapped a clean slap across his face, "Do not underestimate me _presumptuous blondie._ "

She walked out of the club leaving a shocked Jace, and not noticing till now the tears coming down her face.

* * *

This is my first ever fan fic i hope you guys enjoy it, i will be back soon. Do you think this story is even good?


End file.
